


A Sickly, Worrisome, Good Night

by Calebisqueer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cuddles, Gen, good old fluff, my first fic in a long long time, though not in particular detail, virgil just deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calebisqueer/pseuds/Calebisqueer
Summary: Virgil is sick and worries. Roman, Patton, and Logan come to the rescue.Very short and very fluffy





	A Sickly, Worrisome, Good Night

    Virgil was freezing.

It didn’t make sense that he was freezing, he had his hoodie on, as well as twelve blankets piled on top of him.

Obviously, this could only mean one thing.

Virgil was going to die.

    To prove this point Virgil rolled over in the bed and picked up his phone, WebMD was already open. 

Clicking through possible diagnoses Virgil, of course, panicked. 

His frantic breathing did not help the rising nausea in his stomach. 

 

    Stumbling out of bed Virgil did his best to run to the bathroom before promptly throwing up.

He was so going to die.

    Virgil stayed in front of the toilet, dry heaving and trying to calm himself down. The room was swaying in front of him.

_ He was going to die and then Thomas would die because the others can’t take his place and they shouldn’t and- _

 

    The door to his room swung open.

Virgil practically had a heart attack.

Of course, it was Roman that practically marched into Virgil’s room, before slowing and quietly knocked on the bathroom door. “You alright in there Verge?” 

Virgil took a breath of cold air, “I’m ok.” 

 

    Roman must have not believed him, likely due to Virgil’s raspy voice, or the fact his words slurred from exhaustion, or the fact he was just throwing up.

“Virgillll, can I come in?”

Ugh, he was annoying. Virgil grunted permission and the door slowly creaked open. He must have been quite the sight; pale, sweaty, and practically hugging the toilet as he tried to take slow breaths. 

"Virgil, are you sick?”

“No? This is how I always look.” Virgil said, probably sarcastically. Though it was hard to tell with him sometimes.

“Come on, emo nightmare, lets get you over to Patton’s room.” Roman held his hand over Virgil’s shoulders before pulling him up as Virgil leaned into the touch. He was too tired for this. And freaked out. 

Roman practically dragged Virgil down the hall to Patton’s pastel blue door. 

He knocked as Virgil practically slid to his knees. 

He was  _ so  _ dying. 

 

They could hear the sound of clattering before Patton swung open the door, glasses still in hand. 

“Ah Patton, our darling darkly-dressed friend has befallen a terrible illness! We seek your wise judgment!” God Roman was loud. 

Patton practically gasped as he saw Virgil, “Quickly, bring him to the bed, I will...tell the uh, mentor? To educate us on, uh,  this terrible fate!” God Patton was cute.

    Roman picked Virgil up and set him on Patton’s bed as Patton shuffled past the two of them. Patton’s bed was covered with fluffy blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. Truly heaven to the overwhelmed side.

Curling into a ball in the middle of the bed Virgil grabbed a pillow and cuddled it, taking in the scent of the optimistic side.

Roman sat down on the edge of the bed, “Anything else you need there, Verge?” Virgil, still winding down from his panic attack, barely managed to croak out “Water”. Roman nodded and, before Virgil knew it, Roman was helping him drink the cold, refreshing drink. 

Patton was back soon, with Logan trailing behind him. 

Logan walked to the side of the bed.

_ He was being such a handful. _

Patton peaked over Logan’s shoulder “So, is he ok?”

“I just got here, Patton. I assume this is due to the number of caffeinated beverages Thomas has been drinking, as well as the amount of stress he has been under. I would be surprised if such behaviors did not have an effect on Virgil.”

    So Vigil was definitely dying.

 

“Here, Virgil, could you put this under your tongue.” Logan was barely asking, though that could just be his naturally monotone cadence. He handed Virgil a thermometer. He nodded.

Patton walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. Virgil could, now, not talk and was surrounded by people. His friends, sure, but still.

Finally, the thermometer beeped.

Virgil would have looked at the number and panicked if everything wasn’t so blurry. So instead he panicked about how blurry everything was.  

 

    “Hey, hey Verge. Look at me.” Virgil looked at Patton, “Hey, everything’s gonna be alright, ok? We’re gonna have Thomas relax and you’ll be back to normal in no time. Just deep breaths kiddo.” Virgil nodded, struggling to breathe evenly, making him even more anxious. 

Patton put his hands over Virgils, “Hey, would a hug help?” Virgil nodded, and Patton moved to hold Virgil. Virgil settled his head against Patton's chest, letting his heartbeat lull the worries rushing through his mind.

Patton barely spoke over a whisper, “Is he ok?” 

“He has a low-grade fever, what are his symptoms?” Logan replied.

“He was throwing up earlier” Roman was obviously trying to keep his voice down, and was the only kind of failing! Impressive.

“He’s awfully clammy as well. And tired too, it’s only eleven.” Was it that early into the night? Weird. 

 

    “Hey Verge, you asleep there?” Virgil hummed in response. He could practically feel Patton softly smiling as Virgil snuggled closer to him. “Alright, let’s get you laid down in bed. Are you a bit calmer now?” Virgil curled into a ball, barely 'uh huh'ing as he did so. 

    “Would you like us to leave you alone?” Logan asked. 

"No, I mean, you can leave if you want. Sorry." Virgil cringed as he apologized. He didn't need to. He knew that.    
“Cuddle pile! I mean, cuddle pile?” Virgil could hear the barely-contained excitement in Roman’s words. Virgil nodded. Roman practically squeaked before cuddling into Virgil’s side. Patton snuggled into his other side. 

_Safe_.

“Ah, should I remain as well?” Logan, being a clueless sweetheart, as per usual.

“Of course you should Lo!” Patton reached out towards Logan. Logan smiled softly and laid down next to Roman. 

 

   Virgil practically melted, cuddling close to the others. The soft light from Patton's heart-shaped night light lit up the other sides as they peaceful laid beside him.

He still had a pounding headache, he still was still dizzy, he still was worried. With his friends (family?), he knew he had people to help him through this.

It was a good night.


End file.
